Newyear with Jaeyong
by blackhair07
Summary: malam ini adalah malam pergantian tahun yang sangat manis untuk kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk Kasih itu. Jaeyong story. Gaje. Dibikinnya dadakan. Pliss ini gua bikinnya abis nonton v live nya ensitih special newyear :vGurih gurih nyoi :v Jaeyong couple . Jaehyun x Taeyong


New Year with Jaeyong

Cast : Lee Taeyong

Jung Jaehyun

Happy Reading~~

Malam ini adalah malam terakhir di tahun 2016. Tapi nampaknya hari ini tak ada yg istimewa bagi pemuda bersurai hitam legam dengan wajahnya yang manis dan rupawan.

Ia sedang sibuk dengan laptop dipangkuannya. Ia sibuk duduk diranjang kamarnya sembari mengetikan berderet deret kalimat pada layar laptopnya itu dan tak menyadari adanya sosok lain yang rupawan dan bersurai pirang memasuki kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Lee Taeyong -sosok bersurai legam itu- menyadari kehadiran kekasihnya yang menatapnya sedari tadi membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman teduh. Ya , kekasihnya. Namanya Jung Jaehyun.

Perlahan Jaehyun mulai mendekati Taeyong dan mengusap gemas surai Taeyong dengan memang wajah khawatir yang tak begitu kentara.

"Ada apa Jaehyun-ah? Kenapa kau bangun?" tanya taeyong pada kekasihnya itu. Seingatnya tadi Jaehyun sudah tidur terlelap dikamarnya. Ya, mereka berdua tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Tapi jangan salah paham dulu, meski mereka sepasang kekasih, mereka tidur dikamar yang berbeda karena mengantisipasi terjadinya hal hal yang iya-iya. Itu kata Taeyong.

"Hyung malam ini pergantian tahun. Apa kau tak ingin melakukan hal hal yang menyenangkan diluar? Nonton kembang api misalnya? " Jaehyun perlahan mulai mendekati hyung tercintanya dan bertingkah manja.

"Tidak Jaehyun. Aku harus menyelesaikan tugas kuliahku yang menumpuk malam ini. " jawab Taeyong kembali menatap layar kotak elektroniknya itu.

"Ayolah hyung, aku ingin kita menghabiskan tahun ini dengan romantis bersama mu. " Jaehyun mulai menggelayut manja pada tubuh kurus Taeyong.

"Tugasku masih banyak sekali Jae. Besok saja ya" janji Taeyong. Namun nampaknya Jaehyun tak puas mendengar jawaban Taeyong.

"Ayolah hyunggg. Aku berjanji akan mentraktirmu coklat dan eskrim 2 kali setiap hari selama sebulan." Rupanya Jaehyun tau cara untuk merayu Taeyong. Buktinya saat ini Taeyong mulai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaehyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa , aku ingin ganti baju dulu. Tapi jangan lupakan janjimu itu. DN jangan lupa pakai jaketmu Jaehyun. Diluar sangat dingin." Taeyong menyahut sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan lucu. Ah ingin rasanya Jaehyun kecup bibir mungil, pink dan manis milik kekasih manisnya itu. Jaehyun hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban Taeyong. Jika kalian kira Jaehyun menyesal membuat janji seperti itu pada Taeyong, maka kalian salah besar. Kenapa? Jawabannya tentu saja karena Jaehyun sangat sangat sangat mencintai Taeyong. Ia rela melakukan apa saja asal Taeyong hyungnya bahagia. Kalau hanya untuk mentraktir es krim dan cokelat selama sebulan bukan apa apa bagi Jaehyun. Bahkan Jaehyun mampu untuk mentraktir Taeyong seumur hidup. Hiperbolis memang. Tapi kenyataannya memang keluarga Jaehyun merupakan salah satu keluarga paling kaya dan berpengaruh di Korea Selatan dan bahkan hingga tahap Asia.

Saat ini JaeYong sedang berada ditaman kota untuk menyaksikan kembang api yang menyala nyala indah dilangit. Taeyong sedari tadi hanya diam dan menyaksikan kembang api dengan ekspresi kagumnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang hanya memperhatikan kekasih manisnya sedari tadi sambil menggenggam erat tangannya berbagi kehangatan, melupakan betapa dinginnya malam itu. Entahlah ini sudah kesekian kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan tapi rasanya masih tetap sama. Hangat, menyenangkan, bendebarkan, dan masih banyak perasaan aneh sekaligus menyenangkan yang tercampur menjadi satu dan menghasilkan rasa menggelitik diperutnya yang seperti diisi kupu kupu. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang bergandengan tangan terlihat biasa saja. Tapi tidak untuk kedua insan yang kasmaran ini. Hanya dengan seperti ini bagi mereka sudah cukup. Mereka bahagia.

Saking indahnya hal yang dilihat keduanya, tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu dan tibalah saatnya untuk menghitung mundur menuju malam pergantian tahun.

Tibalah 10 detik terakhir menuju pergantian tahun, mereka mulai ikut menghitung mundur.

10

9

8

7

6

5

"Hyung.. " panggil Jaehyun .

4

Taeyong menoleh pada Jaehyun yang menatapnya dalam.

3

Jaehyun mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Taeyong

2

Cuuppp

1

"Happy New Year... " teriak semua orang yang ada di Taman kota tersebut.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berciuman dibawah kembang api tahun baru dengan romantisnya tak mengindahkan tatapan orang orang sekitar yang menatap mereka dengan senyuman .

Bibir Jaehyun masih menempel dengan bibir Taeyong. Perlahan Jaehyun mulai melumat bibir manis hyung terkasihnya itu dengan lembut. Taeyong hanya bisa menutup matanya menikmati perlakuan lembut Jaehyun padanya.

Tak lama kemudian Jaehyun mulai melepaskan ciuman manis memabukkan itu. Taeyong menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Ugh menggemaskan, sungguh.

Jaehyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa mendekap Taeyong hyungnya hangat.

"Terima Kasih atas segalanya hyung. Aku mencintaimu. " bisik Jaehyun ditelinga Taeyong yang juga mulai memerah balik berbisik pada Jaehyun

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh." bisik Taeyong sambil menundukkan kepalanya malu.

Mendengar jawaban menggemaskan dari Taeyong, Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Taeyong.

Dan Jaehyun mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Taeyong yang merah itu, kemudian...

Cuupp

Kecupan ringan dan lembut Jaehyun berikan pada Taeyong . Lagi.

Sekalinya mereka berciuman Jaehyun sulit untuk menahan dirinya karena Taeyong adalah candu baginya. Sungguh malam ini adalah malam paling romantis untuk mereka.

END

THANKS BUAT READERNIM SEKALIAN YANG MASIH MENYEMPATKAN BACA INI FF GAJE :V FF INI CUMA REFLEK AKU BIKIN KARENA BARUSAN NONTON V LIVENYA NCT SPECIAL NEWYEAR DAN JAEYONG ITU DEMPE BANGET ASTAGAHHHHH DEMI APA AKUTU GABISA DIGINIIN :V JADI INTINYA INI FF TANPA PERSIAPAN DAN ASAL KETIK AJA OKEEE

SEE YOUUU *abaikan kepslok


End file.
